Classes
There are three different classes in Desolate RPG, chosen in the tutorial. The class you chose, decides what Skills and Weapons you can use agains enemies. These classes branch into subclasses upon completing the Tier Two Advancement Quest. Your class can be switched with a Class Token Basic Classes There are four basic classes in Desolate RPG, one is chosen in the tutorial Warrior - Denoted by a blue "I" next to a name, warriors used Swords and Axes, often having the highest health and the best melee damage, however are lacking in range Mage - Denoted by a red "I" next to a name, mages attack from afar using spells, using Wands and Staffs Archer - Denoted by a green "I" next to a name, archers use bows and daggers, picking away at their foes from far away, they need arrows to attack Rogue - Denoted by a blake "I" next to the name, Rogues use knives and daggers, dealing quick and true damage at melee with quick movement spells. Rogues use the same armour as Archers. Subclasses There are subclasses for the three classes in Desolate RPG, these are unlocked by completing the Tier Two Advancement Quest. Each subclass gets an exclusive Legendary Armour, though the Legendary Weapons can be used for any subclass within a certain class Warrior There are two warrior subclasses, which both wield Swords and Axes Axeman - The Axeman does pure melee damage, powering it's attacks with rage gained by being hit by enemies. It is also a relatively tanky class, with many ways of healing Knight - The Knight has a bit more range than an Axeman, and has more indirect ways of attacking such as disarming their foes Mage There are three mage subclasses, one of which branches out into it's own group of subclasses Ice Wizard - The Ice Wizard specialises in limiting the movement of their foes by slowing them. Its final ability, Freezing Breath, can even stop an enemy from moving or casting spells at all Fire Wizard - The Fire Wizard specialises in lighting their foes on fire and dealing damage, it can be extremely powerful due to the True Damage that fire. Healer - The Healer does exactly what its class name suggests, healing allies and giving them buffs. While their attacks can also damage foes, they cannot do as much damage as many of the other classes, mostly staying back and keeping their fellow adventurers alive Archer There are two archer subclasses, which wield Bows and Crossbows respectively Hunter - One of the best PVE classes, the Hunter is great at moving around and picking away at their foes. Their skills allow them to jump around the battlefield and hail enemies on their foes Crossbowman - The Crossbowman trades the traditional Bow for a Crossbow, a weapon that attacks much slower but can do much more damage. The Crossbowman does not have as much mobility as a Hunter, but makes up for it in pure DPS